Wanna Know A Secret?
by Napoleons-Back-Baby
Summary: When the full moon goes terribly wrong, the Marauders only have a month to save the girl they've all come to love...LJ fanfic Apologies that the new chapter has no breaks...damn computer
1. Chapter 1

"And don't you dare forget to write to me, James Harry Potter! Last year I only got 2 letters from you! Whereas your sister wrote to me every week from America!" Mrs Potter said, reprimanding James, standing on Platform 9 and three-quarters where the Hogwarts Express was getting ready to leave.

"Mum!" James said embarrassedly, looking around to check that no-one had heard. "I told you, the owl I sent them all with must have gotten lost or something," James said unconvincingly.

"That's what you say every single year James. Now this year I want some real correspondence, alright?" and without letting James answer Mrs Potter kissed him on the top of the head before he could avoid it. "Now have a good year and enjoy yourself! James, do try and cut down on the number of pranks that you do this year, I don't want to have to send you any more Howlers. Its hard work having to shout so loudly, you know."

"Ok Mum, whatever!" James said quickly, looking around to make sure that nobody had heard.

"Now where is that boy. He was supposed to come right back and say goodbye," Mrs Potter said, searching in the crowd. "Oh, there he is talking to that girl. Honestly he will never learn will he? **SIRIUS BLACK YOU GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"** Mrs Potter yelled, making a black haired boy who had been talking to a gorgeous blonde, jump and hurry over to them.

"Sorry Mrs P," Sirius said sheepishly when Mrs Potter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now you have a good year as well Sirius and like I told James this morning, if i hear one word that you and James have blown up half the school again you will wish that you had never heard of Hogwarts. Am I understood?" Mrs Potter asked the two boys in front of her, hands on her hips.

"We told them it was a mistake!!" Sirius protested but with one look from Mrs Potter he shut up. "Yes Mrs P." he said with his head down.

"Yes Mum," James said, half-laughing as he remembered Professor Slughorns face when both his and Sirius' cauldrons had exploded in class, covering half the school in green slime.

"Well I'm glad. Now. Go off and have a good year and I'll see you both at Christmas," Mrs Potter said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Bye Mum. And don't worry about Dad. He'll be back from his Auror work before you know it," James said comfortingly giving his mother a hug.

"He'll be back in no time Mrs P, don't worry," Sirius added also hugging her as the train whistle sounded.

"Hurry up the boys unless you want to miss the train. Go on I'll be fine. Bye then," Mrs Potter said smiling at them warmly.

Walking away from Mrs Potter, both boys felt slightly guilty that they were leaving her on her own but as she had told them, they couldn't miss their last year at school, especially now that James was Head Boy (although he had told no-one but his Mum). And speaking of Head Boy...

"Have you seen Evans yet?" James asked Sirius.

"Nope. Don't know why you would care. Its not like she would talk to you anyway."

"That's where your wrong, Padfoot. This year Evans will have to talk to me!" James told him smugly.

"Why the hell would she do that?" Sirius scoffed.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out Padfoot." Sirius stared at him. "I'll tell you once we find Moony and Wormtail."

"Well as much fun as looking for Remus and Peter would be, I have just seen Jane Milligan looking rather hot so I shall leave you!!" Sirius said, leaving James to find the other two by himself.

As James searched the compartments for his two friends, his mind automatically turned to his favourite topic...Evans. The beautiful red-head whom he had fallen in love with in his second year, although of course she didn't know this. Sure, James had been trying to get her to go out with him for five years now, but he had never said the all important words to her. What was even the point? If he told her that he loved her she would have laughed in his face and told him to sober up before she felt tempted to punch him. No, James was waiting for the perfect moment to tell her. And this year he had decided was the time for just that. Lily Evans was going to rue the day that she had promised never to fall in love with him because this year, he was going to prove her how wrong she really was.


	2. Meet Lily Evans

**This is my first fan fic so please be nice! Let me know what you think. Criticism is cough appreciated cough cough**

**AN: Oh and I forgot to say that all these characters except the ones you don't know are J. K Rowlings.**

* * *

The same Lily Evans who was in James Potters head at that very moment, was heading down the train, her arm full of food from the food trolley. Having been forced to follow the same diet as her anorexic sister who wanted to be even skinnier, Lily had forgotten what junk food even looked like. Needless to say, the diet had had some use for Lily as she had finally managed to lose the extra puppy fat which she had had so that she now had a perfect figure. Her friends had always told her she was pretty and she had thought that if James Potter, the hottest most popular guy in school like her then she had to be doing something right, but now she thought she looked much better. And indeed all the guys who saw her walking down the train, definitely agreed with her. Lily had turned from pretty into stunning. But enough about looks. They aren't everything in life...right??

Anyway, like I was explaining, Lily was heading to her compartment when suddenly a door burst open to her right and a body hurtled into her, making her drop all her food.

"What the hell?" Lily yelled. She looked down to see Severus Snape at her feet. "What-" Lily started before another body came hurtling out of the same compartment doors. Once again, Lily looked down at her feet and saw that Lucius Malfoy had now joined Severus on the floor. Realising that only two people could be responsible for this Lily yelled, "POTTER!!! BLACK!!!! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT HERE!!!"

Sure enough, a few seconds of hushed whispering later, and two boys came out of the compartment.

"Well somebody grew up over the summer?" Sirius said, looking Lily up and down.

James looked at Lily for a minute and then suddenly said, "Wassup Evans?"

"WASSUP? WASSUP??? ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME? YOU'RE NOT EVEN AT SCHOOL AND YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE! WASSUP DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT?" Lily yelled, causing everyone who had previously been in a compartment hastily run for cover. Lily's temper was almost a legend at Hogwarts and everyone knew that it was something to be avoided. All except the Marauders who had by now become used to Lily's yelling at them.

"Look Evans, we were defending your honour!" James protested. "Those jerks called you a Mudblood and we couldn't let them get away with that!"

"Oh why thank you James for coming to my rescue. For a moment there I thought I was in serious trouble but now that I know James freakin Potter is always on hand to save me I feel so much better!" Lily sarcastically said to him.

"Well we're sorry for sticking up for you then!" James shouted back. "Next time we'll make sure we look the other way when we hear you being called a Mudblood!"

"Fine with me Potter! It's not like I ever asked for your help anyway is it?" Lily shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

There was silence as the two of them panted heavily from so much shouting, and for a moment, as lily stared into James' mesmerizing brown eyes, she thought she detected a flicker of hurt pass through them, but dismissed the thought almost as soon as it had crossed her mind. James Potter hurt by what she had said? Impossible! Potter wasn't able to feel emotions like normal people. All he cared about were his looks and reputation at Hogwarts.

Without a backward glance Lily stormed off back the way she had just come.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to realise that she's going in the wrong direction and has left all her food behind?" Sirius asked.

"I give it a minute," James answered, smiling when sure enough, a minute later, a small red-head charged past them muttering 'Accio food' and heading off to her own compartment. Laughing, Sirius and James re-entered their own compartment to join their friends.

Lily entered the compartment where her two friends were, still simmering with anger at what had just happened. As the compartment door opened and her two friends, Mandy and Sarah, saw her they immediately recognised the signs of a James and Lily encounter. Amused, they both looked at Lily as she threw her slightly squished food from where Malfoy had landed in it, and sat down, arms crossed and frowning heavily.

"Lily you've just gotten on the train and already you've had a fight with Potter. Can't you just forgive him for what happened in second year and forget about it already?" Mandy asked, not even trying to hide her exasperation at Lily. Mandy was the kind of girl who said what she was thinking out loud, whether or not she had thought it through. Sarah however was more sensible and was the peace-maker between the other two when Lily's temper or Mandy's big mouth caused an argument.

Lily scowled at Mandy. "I will not forgive him for that! I nearly drowned in the Great Lake because of him!"

"Lily it wasn't really his fault that you nearly die-"

"Oh really? Then who was it that decided that pushing me into the Great Lake would be fun?" Lily demanded, interrupting Sarah.

"Well..."

"In the middle of winter when the Great Lake was covered with ice," Lily interrupted again.

"He didn't know the ice would break Lil-" Mandy tried to explain.

"Well it did! And he was the one that pushed me onto the ice in the first place! I was in the hospital wing for 2 weeks!! And you try and tell me that its not his fault and that I shouldn't be angry at him?" Lily demanded.

"Lily, I'm not forgiving his actions. I admit he was really stupid to push you but he was miserable the entire time you were in the hospital wing! He apologised to you so can't you just forgive him? It's been over 4 years," Mandy asked, knowing that until Lily got to know James better she would never forgive him.

"But it's not just what happened in 2nd year is it? Ever since first year he has been tormenting me and provoking me. Well not anymore. I think that it's time that James Potter got his comeuppance!" Lily's eyes glittered dangerously as she said this.

"What are you planning Lily?" Sarah asked carefully.

"I'm going to break James Potter. And I'm going to enjoy doing it." Lily said, smiling a little evilly. "Ok that did _not_ sound as dirty in my head."

* * *

**Thank you SingingBird812, Devouring Sarcasm Phantasm and LibraryGeek007. I am of course honoured that you are my first 3 reviewers!!!!**


	3. You've met Lily, Now meet the Head Boy

**This chapters up so soon to make up for the fact I won't be here till next Wednesday or Thursday but let me know what you think!! And yay its a long one!!!**

**AN:If only I owned Harry Potter...**

* * *

"I think Evans likes you Prongs," Sirius laughed as he sat down next to Peter Pettigrew, a small rat-like boy.

"Of course she does! She just hasn't realised it yet," James said sitting down next to Remus Lupin. Brown haired, tall and handsome, Remus Lupin had broken quite a few hearts at Hogwarts. Being the most sensible out of all the Marauders, no-one at Hogwarts could understand why Remus found it hard to commit and have a girlfriend. What no-one at Hogwarts but the Marauders knew was that Remus was a were-wolf and thought he couldn't have a relationship because of that. Of course the other three thought that this was ridiculous as one night-stands didn't count as relationships but Remus would have none of it.

"Did you have a nice summer Remus?" James asked him.

"Yeah it was fine," Remus answered. "It wasn't as much fun around the full moon without you guys. It has to be better than Peter's summer, though," Remus said, glancing at Peter who was sitting quietly in the corner.

Peter looked up from the gaze that he had been in, "What?"

"I was saying that my summer must have been better than yours," Remus answered while James and Sirius sniggered.

"Oh, yeah, it was pretty awful. My Aunt Carol made me clear out my parents' house, you know, now that their dead." Peter said simply.

The carriage was silent for a moment.

"Pete, I'm sorry. Me and Sirius are asses, we didn't think" James apologised.

"It's ok," Peter simply said quietly.

"Anyway," Remus said breaking the silence "Was that Evans' dulcet tones I just heard?"

"She wanted to know if I'd had a good summer," James lied as Sirius laughed.

"I take it she was pleased to see you then?" Remus joked.

"You could say that Remus, that you could," Sirius said, seriously.

"What are you on about, Sirius? Have you taken those drugs again?" James asked.

"Look I **never** took drugs, those were Paracetamol you found!" Sirius replied heatedly.

"Sirius take a chill pill, or a _Paracetamol_, whatever," James said, bursting into fits of laughter with Remus.

"James, don't you have something to tell us?" Sirius asked quickly, changing the subject.

"What?" James said, while gasping for breath.

"You told me that you had something important to tell us when we got on the train." Sirius said smugly.

James' laughter stopped short. "You know what, it really doesn't matter-" James started before Remus interrupted him.

"No James, what is it?"

"Yeah James, what is it?" Sirius mimicked.

"It's nothing," James just mumbled.

Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows but said nothing.

"Did you see Jane Milligan this morning Remus?" Sirius asked. "Wearing a skirt that barely covered her-"

"I get the picture Sirius," Remus laughed.

"I did get a picture Remus since I thought you might want to see it," Sirius said mock seriously, waving a muggle camera in front of Remus' face. "Can you believe this thing gives you pictures instantly although it's a shame they don't move!" And, true to his word, Sirius proceeded to take a photo from his pocket showing, undisputedly, what Remus and Peter who both leaned in to get a better look, Jane Milligan's ass. Remus and Peter both laughed.

"You better be careful with that thing, Sirius," Remus said, indicating the camera that Sirius cradled fondly in his arms.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun this year with this!" Sirius said mischievously. "And to think it only cost me ₤100!"

Remus looked at Sirius. "Sirius you do realise that that is like, 55 Gallions?"

"WHAT???"

"When's the Prefects meeting on Remus?" James asked suddenly.

"55 GALLIONS???"

"Yeah Sirius, I thought you would have known that. What did you say James?" Remus asked while Sirius started muttering things under his breath about the muggles ripping him off.

"I just wondered when the Prefect's meeting was on," James repeated.

"They changed it this year for some reason so there isn't one until where at Hogwarts. The letter said that Dumbledore would let us know. It said there were some difficulties with the Heads this year," Remus answered, wondering why James was so interested.

"What kind of difficulties?" James asked innocently.

"Didn't say."

"James why the hell would you be interested in Remus' Prefect meeting? You know they're a bloody waste of time! And anyway, it's not like you need to go! It's not as if any of us but Remus, would be made Head Boy or even a Prefect! You're not Head Boy are you?" Sirius joked, and then laughed at his own wit.

"Course not," James said quickly.

"I bet you all they talk about is ways they can eliminate us! And they spend all day plotting about how one day we'll get our comeuppance," Sirius told them, "Aha!! _That's_ why they made Moony here a Prefect! What other reason could there be?" Sirius said triumphantly.

"Sirius, shut up," Remus interrupted. "James is Sirius, as unusual as it is, but is he right?"

"Am I right about what?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Yes," James said, resignedly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked.

"Well, I didn't really know if it was a prank of yours or not," James admitted. "It isn't then?" he added hopefully.

"Of course not! Well done!" Remus said, smiling.

"Ok what the hell are you two talking about?" Sirius asked, getting really annoyed now.

"James is Head boy you idiot!" Remus told him.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Sirius shouted turning on James.

"I'm Head Boy, Sirius. Have you got a problem with that?" James asked angrily.

"No, jeez, calm down," Sirius said. "What the hell's Dumbledore thinking?" he added as an afterthought.

"How should I know?" James retorted.

"You know what this means though?" Sirius suddenly asked, delighted.

"What?"

"Lily's gonna blow when she finds out!" Sirius laughed. "I just wish I was there to see her face!"

"Thanks mate," James said sarcastically, "you're a great help!"

"Don't listen to him, James! He's just winding you up," Remus said.

"Hey Pete, what do you think?" James asked Peter.

"You want the truth, James? I think she's going to kill you," Peter said seriously.

"Thanks Pete! I can always rely on you to be there for me," James said sarcastically, while Sirius and Remus guffawed.

The trip passed all too quickly for Lily, Sarah and Mandy who had had a lot of catching up to do, and before they knew it, the train had pulled up at Hogsmade.

"Come on! We'll never get there at this rate!" Lily called back to Mandy and Sarah, who were hurriedly cramming their bags.

"You sound just like my mother!" Sarah grumbled as she bent to retrieve the lip gloss that had rolled onto the floor.

They managed to find an empty horse-drawn carriage and were soon pulling to Hogwarts. Looking at the grand building in front of her, Lily got the feeling that she was home again. It only struck her now how much she had missed this place. And this year, things were going to be different. Now, she could make James Potter pay for every single prank that he had ever played on her and her friends. This year was going to be her year. Of course, she still had no idea how she was going to do that but once she did, watch out Potter.

"Come on Lily, stop staring at the building and hurry your ass in there!" Mandy said, nudging Lily with her elbow. "It's bloody freezing!"

The three girls ran up the steps and ran into the Great Hall where half the school was already gathered. They hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, impatient for the feast to begin.

"I'm starving!" Mandy whined as her stomach growled. "I could eat a Hypogriff!"

"I could eat Professor Dramings I'm so hungry!" Sarah said, as the other two laughed, looking up at the staff table where their extremely obese but jolly Care of Magical Creatures professor was sitting talking to Professor McGonagall, their Transfiguration professor.

"Apparently he's going to retire at the end of this year!" Mandy told them.

"But who are they going to find to replace him?" Lily wondered.

"I don't know, but apparently Dumbledore's-"

Mandy was cut off as professor McGonagall brought forth a stool and a line of first years walked the length of the hall to stand beside the stool.

"They better be quick this year," Mandy whispered.

It took ten minutes too long in Lily's opinion to sort the first years into their houses, all the while her stomach grumbling loudly.

Once all the first years had been sorted, newly made headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore beamed at them all. "I don't think I will keep you much longer from the sumptuous feast that awaits us so everybody, Tuck in!" and with that he sat down and started piling the food which had appeared as if from nowhere, onto his plate.

"Another minute and I would have died of starvation!" Mandy said, forking huge spoonfuls of mash potato onto her plate.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic!" Lily laughed, as she too piled food onto her plate.

For several minutes there was complete silence as everybody in the Great Hall enjoyed the feast which had been made for them by the House Elves in the kitchens below.

"They've really outdone themselves this time," Sarah commented as she leaned back in her chair, finally stuffed.

"I think they get better every year!" Mandy enthusiastically said as she helped herself to more Pumpkin juice.

"Mandy, how can you eat so much?" Lily asked smiling.

"Lily you know I have a high metabolis or whatever muggles call it!" Mandy replied.

"Metabolism," Lily corrected.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that when you enjoy food as much as I do and you are able to eat lots without putting on weight, then what's stopping you?" Mandy said matter-of-factly as she ate her third helping of pudding.

Ten minutes later Mandy finally put her spoon down and the food instantly vanished as Professor Dumbledore stood up once again and the hall became silent.

"Before you all leave to go and inspect your new dorm rooms I would like to say a few things and I hope that you will bear with me. Firstly, I would like to introduce our new caretaker, Argus Filch." There was a brief applause as a slimy man stood forward with a cat that looked just as slimy behind him. "Pupils are to respect him and to treat him as if he were a teacher. Secondly, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Let me introduce Professor Matthews who has kindly agreed to take the post." There was more applause as a handsome twenty something brown haired man stood up.

"Maybe this year Defence Against the Dark Arts might not be so bad," Mandy said who detested the subject.

"Now that the introductions are over I have a few serious matters to discuss with you all. As I am sure you know, the wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort," There was a shudder of fear throughout the hall at this point, "has been terrorising the wizarding world. I would like to make sure that you all realise that he will never be able to set one foot inside Hogwarts as long as the pupils of this school remain strong and make up their differences to defeat this common enemy. It is time to put past differences aside and to heal old wounds." At this point Lily could have sworn that Professor Dumbledore's eyes flickered briefly to her and then to someone further down the table. Following where Dumbledore had been looking just a moment before, Lily saw James looking at her. Surely Professor Dumbledore must have been joking if he meant for her and Potter to heal the rift between them! For God's sake the rift was the bloody size of the Grand Canyon!

"And now, it has surely been a long day for all of you. So off to bed now," Professor Dumbledore finished.

"Why do I get the feeling that Dumbledore's speech had a hidden meaning behind it?" Lily asked Sarah and Mandy as they left the Great Hall.

"Because it probably did," Sarah replied. "Nothing gets past Dumbledore! He would have to be blind not to notice the weekly arguments between you and James! It's no wonder he made James He-"

"Lily?" a voice came from behind them.

"Oh hey Tanita! How was your summer?" Lily asked of one of her fellow seventh years.

"Oh it was fine! Dumbledore wants you to go up to his office before you go to bed. He wants to talk to you about Head Girl duties."

"Thanks for the message Tanita," Lily said as Tanita walked away.

"Maybe the Head Boy will be there!" Mandy said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know what I've just realised? I don't even know who the Head Boy is!" Lily replied. "I bet you it's Jonathon Roberts in Hufflepuff, or Malcolm Reinolds in Ravenclaw!"

"Oh I'm, eh, sure it is," Sarah answered anxiously giving Mandy a sideways glance.

"I better go and find out guys, but I'll see you later," Lily said as she turned and went towards Dumbledore's office.

"Oh God you don't think we should have told her do you?" Sarah asked worriedly to Mandy.

"Did you really want to be the one to tell her? We're only lucky that Lily was in the toilet when Sirius came bounding in to tell us that Potter was Head Boy," Mandy reminded her, still thankful that Lily had been gone.

"I suppose you're right. I actually feel sorry for Potter at the moment!" Sarah replied.

"Really?"

The two girls thought about it then both turned to each other saying, "Nah!"


	4. Horrible suprises

**I would just like to apologise for how long it took me to update but I've been doing important exams and haven't had the time to update till now! So apologies! Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???"

"Look Lily calm down it's not as bad as you think-"

"NOT AS BAD AS I THINK? _NOT AS BAD AS I THINK????"_

_Crash_

"For God's sake Lily that nearly hit me!"

"DO I LOOK AS IF I CARE, POTTER???"

Lily and James were both in the now deserted common room, having just come back from Professor Dumbledore's office. James had just ducked behind one of the sofas before Lily had thrown a vase at him.

"I don't even get why you're so mad! It's not as if you've been expelled, or anything!"

"I'D RATHER BE EXPELLED THAN BE HEAD GIRL ALONG SIDE YOU!!!!"

"That doesn't sound so bad! You, me, along side each other," James said suggestively, before ducking as Lily threw another vase at him. "Hey! Lily I could get hurt!"

"THAT'S THE IDEA POTTER! Why the hell would Dumbledore do this to me? Was I Hitler in another life cause only he would deserve this! Or Napoleon," Lily added as an afterthought.

"Look I didn't ask to become Head Boy and it was as much of a shock for me as it was for you. Well, maybe not _as_ much," James added as Lily glared at him.

"You…you planned this somehow! You…brainwashed Professor Dumbledore into choosing you as Head Boy to get back at me for all the times that I wouldn't go out with you!" Lily accused him.

James stared at her from behind the sofa.

"You're serious aren't you?" he asked her in shock.

"Well didn't you?"

"No!" he protested immediately.

Lily shook her head to clear it. To be fair, she shouldn't have been surprised. Potter was smartest in the year only second to her and he was popular among the students. He would have made a great Head Boy were it not for the fact that he used his popularity to create havoc and misery. He spent most of his time playing pranks or asking her out. And now she was going to have to share a dorm with him. Great. Freakin great.

"For God sake, get out from behind that sofa Potter, I won't throw anything else at you," Lily told him, having marginally calmed down. "For now at least."

James reluctantly left the safety from behind the sofa. He'd been shocked to see how well Lily had taken the news that he was Head Boy in Dumbledore's office, but nothing compared to the shock he had felt when she suddenly turned on him as soon as they had entered the common room. "So..." he asked hesitantly.

"So."

Well that helped, he thought. Really gave him an insight into what she was thinking.

"Well," he tried again.

Lily stared at him.

"What the fuck do you expect me to say Potter?" Lily angrily asked him, bothered by his constant staring.

"Nothing, nothing," James reassured her quickly, glancing sideways at her. "It's just...don't you think that we could possibly start again? I mean we've never been friends and we've never had to be but now..."James trailed off.

"Now that we're both Heads we should make a new start? Is that what you wanted to say?" Lily asked him, suddenly tired of their constant bickering, even though the year had only just started. "Fine," James' face suddenly lifted. "But I want you to know that this is your only chance. Mess it up and I swear I'll-"

"yeah, I get the picture," James interrupted hastily.

"We can start by planning what we're going to say to the Prefects next Saturday evening."

"Next Saturday?" James asked.

"Yes of course, next Saturday. Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you in your letter that he had changed the meeting that we're supposed to have with the Prefects on the train to next Saturday?" Lily asked him, puzzled.

"Oh, right. Yeah he did sort of mention it I suppose," James mumbled, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Why, can you not make it?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised and arms folded, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Um...well...the thing is...I kindaalreadyhaveplans," James said in a rush.

"_What???"_

"Um...yeah," James told her, awaiting the anger that would follow.

"_Well cancel them, then!"_ Lily snarled, advancing towards him.

"See that's the thing... I can't,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T???"

How the hell was he meant to explain this to her? It wasn't his fault that the full moon was next Saturday. He had made a promise to his friend and he wasn't about to break it for a Prefect's meeting. But Lily… heck, there was no way that Lily would ever understand that.

"WELL?" Lily demanded.

"I'm sorry but I can't say. Can't you just trust that I have a good reason?" James told her, regretfully, knowing that the uneasy truce they had just agreed to would be over before it had even begun.

"_Trust you?_ Why the hell would I trust you? After everything that's happened between us you expect me to trust you?" Lily asked him menacingly.

"I'm sorry but can't we just re-schedule?" James suggested.

"Re-schedule? No I'm sorry but we can't just _re-schedule _to fit around your busy dating schedule," Lily glowered at him, assuming that he wanted the night free to make-out with one of the sixth years who didn't know any better. Lily would rather hold the meeting without James there at all, if he would rather be off with his date.

"Date? Lily seriously, I do not have a date Saturday night," James told her seriously.

"Then what the hell Is so important that you have to miss the first prefect meeting of the year?" Lily demanded.

"I _can't _tell you Lily! I wish I could but I can't! It's just that-"

"Listen Potter I really don't want to hear your excuses. Now. I am holding the Prefect's meeting on Saturday night. Are you going to be there or not?"

James looked at Lily sadly before replying, "No."

"Fine then. Fine. " And without another word, Lily left a miserable James staring after her regretfully as she went upstairs to her dorm.

* * *

The dormitory door slammed open as Lily entered.

"Hy Lily. How'd it, em, go?" Sam asked timidly, getting up from her bed as Lily marched over.

"Oh, it went fabulous! Just great!" Lily sarcastically answered as she flung open her suitcase. "I found out who's Head Boy."

"Well?" Sam asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"It's Potter! James freekin' Potter! James arrogant Potter! Why the hell would Dumbledore do this to me? After everything I've had to put up with from Potter! I mean, he wasn't even a prefect for God's sake! And then he has the audacity to tell me he can't go to the Prefects meeting!" Lily ranted.

"Audacity?" Mandy whispered to Sam.

"The nerve," Sam told her.

"And he wouldn't even have the decency to tell me why he couldn't come to the meeting! Can you believe that? Jerk, moron, ass-hole, clue-less, ignorant idiot who has no thought for anyone else," Lily kept muttering insults at James Potter under her breath as Mandy and Sarah tried to stop themselves from laughing.

"So you're going to have a lot of fun this year then?" Mandy asked mischievously.

"Shut up."

"So are you just going to do the Prefects meeting by yourself, or what?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll just reschedule it for this Friday so Potter can make it, and instead I'll spend Saturday night finding out what he's keeping from me," Lily answered, smugly. If James Potter thought that he could lie to her and get away with it then he had a lot to learn. She was going to find out exactly what was so important that Potter felt he had to miss a Prefects meeting and then she was going to make him regret it for the rest of the year.

* * *

"So what did you tell her?" Sirius asked James, after hearing about Lily and James' argument.

"About Saturday night?" James looked at Sirius, "I just said that I couldn't tell her and that she would just have to trust me."

Sirius snorted, "Bet she took that well."

"I'm sorry Prongs. It's all my fault that you're in trouble with Lily," Remus said, guiltily.

"It's not you fault Moony. She would have found some reason to be mad at me anyway," James told him.

"She can't be as mad as that time we turned her uniform transparent at breakfast last year," Sirius grinned, remembering Lily's look of outrage as she tried to cover herself up. "Man, who knew that she had such gorgeous-"

"Padfoot! That is my future wife you're talking about!" James said gritting his teeth.

"What? She's hot! Deal with it!"

"Of course she's hot! I still don't need my best friend telling me that," James said, shoving Sirius as he did.

"What the hell was that for?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Oh quit being a whiner Sirius," James laughed at him as Sirius pretended to look affronted.

Sirius grabbed a pillow, "You dare mess with most gorgeousest of the Marauders?" he demanded dangerously.

James grabbed the pillows of his own bed. "Why yes, I think I do."

It wasn't long before all four Marauders were involved in the pillow fight. Remus and James had formed an alliance against Sirius and Peter and were winning heavily due to the fact that Peter kept missing his targets and had decided at the last moment, to join the winning side against Sirius.

"Peter! What the hell are you doing???" Sirius yelled at him before ducking as James threw a pillow at him.

"He's realised who the better side is, mate!" James yelled before receiving a pillow to the head. Seeing that his target had hit the mark, Sirius jumped from behind his makeshift fortress and yelled, forgetting about Remus and Peter. "Aw crap," he yelled as Remus, Peter and then James who had recovered, jumped on him and attacked.

"What do you say?" James asked Sirius as he held him in a head grip.

"No fucking way!" Sirius yelled, struggling to break free from James' grip.

"Go on, say it!" James laughed.

"Fine…I am a big fat ugly loser who is nothing compared to James, Remus and Peter. They are much better looking than me. Happy now you gits? You gonna get off me?" Sirius demanded.

"Now doesn't it feel much better now that you've admitted the truth?" James asked him, still laughing as he got off Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah. Well at least I'm not in deep shit with Evans, mate," Sirius said, clapping James on the back.

James looked at him. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're very welcome Prongs. Now, who fancies a trip to the kitchens?" Sirius asked.

"How the hell can you be hungry? We were just at the feast!" Remus asked, wonderingly.

"Well, I think you'll find that it has been several hours since the feast Remus and I am hungry after all that exercise. Anyone coming? No? Ok then, see you losers later!" And with that Sirius left the dormitory, the prospect of food making him skip.

"Did Sirius just skip?" Remus asked, in shock.

"I really don't know why we're friends with him sometimes," James laughed.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Mandy was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her head in her hands.

"Do you know the last time I was up at this time?" She asked Lily and Sarah who were sitting next to her. "This time two months ago. Why the hell do we have to be up at seven bloody thirty? It's not like classes start before nine!"

"Oh cheer up Mandy! Look. There's some bacon," Sarah told her, holding the plate of bacon under Mandy's nose.

Mandy looked up. "Well I do like bacon," she said while Lily and Sarah laughed.

"So when you moving in to the Head's dorm?" Sarah asked as she poured herself pumpkin juice.

"Thursday night. Apparently they've had to make a few adjustments to the dorms for us," Lily replied.

"Adjustments?"

"To stop us from killing each other," Lily simply said, as if that explained everything.

"Ooh look at the teachers table. There's that hot Professor Matthews again! When do you think we have him this week?" Sarah wondered.

"You'll find out soon enough, there's Professor McGonagall with the timetables. Do you really think he's that hot?" Lily asked Sarah after McGonagall had given them their timetables.

"Hell yes! Why, don't you?" This time it was Mandy that answered.

"Well, he's handsome but he's not really my type," Lily said, grabbing a piece of toast before Sirius, who had just sat down opposite her took them all.

"What is your type then?" Mandy asked, glaring at Sirius as he stuffed food in his mouth. "Ew Black what are you doing sitting here? Within twenty meters of us?"

"Oh, so now I can't even sit where I want to?" Sirius demanded.

"Not if it's near us you can't!"

"Well it was a free country the last time I checked. So anyway who is your type then Evans?" Sirius wanted to know.

Lily smiled mischievously. "Had you not guessed Sirius?"

Sirius looked confused for a moment. "N-o-o," he said slowly, "That's why I was asking."

"Haven't I told you before? I like tall, handsome, black-haired quidditch players and I have for a while now." Lily hid behind her hair so that Sirius would not guess that she was having a hard time not laughing.

"So not James then-Hey!" Sirius hastily stood up, realising that Lily meant someone else entirely. "But- but…you can't… I-I have to go," and Sirius nearly ran out of the Great Hall as Lily, Mandy and Sarah all burst out laughing.

"Oh God Lily you are such a genius! That was bloody brilliant!" Mandy said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Did you see his face?" Lily cried out, clutching her side in pain from so much laughter.

"He's not going to be able to look you in the eyes for ages Lily!" Sarah congratulated her.

"Come on we better get to class, looks like we have Potions first," Lily said getting up and glancing at her timetable, glad that the topic of conversation had steered away from her and back onto the subject of their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. She couldn't possibly tell Mandy and Sarah that when they had asked her what her type was, an image of James Potter had flashed through her mind. It was too crazy a notion to be even considered. So why did it bother her for the rest of the morning?

* * *

"Evans!"

"What the hell do you want Potter?"

"Why is there a rumour going around the school that you have a thing for Sirius?" James yelled.

They were standing in the corridor outside Defence Against the Dark Arts, waiting for Professor Matthews to arrive and let them in. Lily had been leaning against the wall before Potter had arrived and she now glared hatefully at him.

"What business of yours is it who I like?" Lily asked him, her fists clenched.

"It's my bloody business if it's my best friend or anyone else for that matter!"

"When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that it isn't? Even if I did like Sirius, which by the way I really don't, it would be none of your business!" Lily told him.

"So you don't like Sirius?"

"No!! But that's not the poin-"

"Well that's ok then!" And James, missing Lily's point completely, left to join his friends down the corridor.

"That arrogant son of a -"

"Miss Evans."

Lily turned around slowly and found herself staring into the blue eyes of Professor Matthews.

"Sorry sir, I don't normally swear its just…well…it's just Potter…" Lily trailed off as Professor Matthews continued staring at her.

"Just make sure that it doesn't happen again, Miss Evans" Professor Matthews told her, and Lily, who was quite sure that he had heard most of the argument, was startled to see him wink at her before he entered his classroom.

"Did you see…?" Lily kept looking at Professor Matthews as she sat between Mandy and Sarah.

"See what?"

"Nothing, must have imagined it," although Lily was sure that she hadn't.

When everyone was seated, Professor Matthews took them through the course, though Lily doubted that anyone but herself and Remus heard much of it. Most of the girls were staring at him as if he was a God, and even Lily had to admit that up close, Professor Matthews was gorgeous. The guys however, already seemed bored, until Professor Matthews told them that they would each be split into pairs with a member of the opposite sex for the rest of the year. At that announcement all the guys straightened up in their chairs and all the girls except Lily and Sarah looked excited. It was the hope of nearly every girl in the room to be paired with one of the Marauders, well except with Peter, and to have the chance to spend the rest of the year with one of them was a very appealing idea.

"If I am paired with one of the Marauders I think I will kill myself," Mandy muttered under her breath.

"And for the whole year! What if we get a complete asshole like, say, one of the Marauders?" Lily said under her breath so that only Mandy and Sarah could hear.

"I wouldn't mind being with Remus," Sarah joined in. "At least he's smart and funny and the most sensible of the lot."

All the girls agreed that Remus would probably be the best Marauder to be partnered too, although none of them were hopeful that they would be that lucky.

When Professor Matthews explained that the partners would have work on certain assignments together and would have to spend a lot of time together, Lily groaned, imagining herself with Potter spending more time than she would ever wish with him.

As Professor Matthews started reading the partners out Lily's only thoughts were 'Please don't be Potter, Please don't be Potter, Please don't…

"Lily Evans"

"Yes professor?" Lily looked up at Professor Matthews hoping that he could read her thoughts.

"Your partner this year will be Sirius Black."

"WHAT??"

* * *

**Ah and you all thought her partner would be James!! Mwahaha!! **

**Please Read and Review!!**


	5. Dandruff and Cheering Up

"WHAT??"

The outburst hadn't been Lily but rather Sirius.

"Is there a problem with that Mr Black?" Professor Matthews asked him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"No. I mean yes sir, I can't be with Evans. It's not fair" Sirius whined.

"Would you care to explain to the class Mr. Black?"

Sirius looked at him for a moment before answering, "No, sir."

"Good. Now, James Potter, your partner is Casey Jenkins." James looked at Professor Matthews in horror before turning towards Casey. Casey was everything that James hated; spoilt, blonde, nosy and not Lily. What was worse was that Casey was a leading member of the James Potter fan club, and followed him around religiously. It didn't matter that Casey was one of the most popular girls in school; he had dated her in fifth year before he knew any better and had dumped her after one date of incessant chatter about clothes and make-up. The fact that she had been dumped had not deterred Casey from becoming James' number one fan though, and now James was going to have to work with her for a whole year! Professor Matthews hated him, James decided, or he wouldn't have done this to him. James looked over at Casey and saw her hyperventilating at the thought of working with him.

Oh. Good. God.

How the hell was he supposed to survive this year in one piece?

"Sirius Black?" Lily whispered to Mandy and Sarah, sounding slightly hysterical. "Sirius Black?! He's almost as bad as Potter for God's sake!"

"Well mine's not much better!" Mandy whispered back. "I'm with that Slytherin prick Severus Snape!" Mandy shuddered, looking at the greasy head that was at the very front of the class. "And he smells! Why couldn't I have gotten your partner Sarah?"

Sarah smiled, looking over at where Remus was sitting. "I have to admit that it seems that I got the better deal out of this than you two."

"You're damn right about that!" Mandy whispered furiously. "Partnering me with Snape in a subject I already hate! What the hell was Matthews thinking? Snape's the most horrible, annoying-"

"How am I meant to pass this subject with Black as my partner? He'll think it's all some big joke and leave me to do all the work! As if I haven't got enough to worry about this year what with my Head Girl duties-"

"I really don't mind that Remus is my partner. I wonder what our first assignment will be. Remus is hard-working and nice so I'm sure we'll get on. What I don't understand is why he's a Marauder though. He's not like them at all yet he hangs about with them as if-

Professor Matthews cleared his throat directly behind the three girls who immediately stopped talking. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked while the rest of the class sniggered.

"No sir."

"No sir."

"No sir."

"Good. Now that you're listening you might hear what your first assignments are," he informed them all. "With your newfound partner, I want you to write me an essay on what you both think is the best defensive spell against an opponent. Once you've written an essay on it and handed it to me on Friday, we'll try them out in class and see what you all think is the best. Now quills out, I want you taking notes…"

"James, mate, I'm sorry. I didn't want to be partnered with her, promise. I can always try again to talk to Matthews and get him to swap me with somebody else," Sirius prattled on as they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"What?" James asked, having finally noticed that Sirius was talking to him. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's not as if you planned this. No, I'm more worried about Casey. I think that by the end of this year I may just have to kill myself. Or her," he added as an afterthought.

"You mean you're not mad?" Sirius asked, disbelieving.

"Nope."

"Even though Lily seems to be in love with me?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. Turns out that she was winding you up Padfoot," James laughed when he saw Sirius' face.

"You mean she doesn't fancy me?" Sirius looked quite gutted at the thought.

"I thought that's what you wanted!" Remus exclaimed exasperated.

"Well…yes. But I've already told everybody she is," Sirius muttered, ashamed.

"Sirius! Why the hell did you do that?" James demanded.

"Well it seemed like a sure thing and I wanted to brag that the famous Lily Evans had finally fallen for someone! Is that really so wrong?" Sirius asked innocently.

Remus looked at Sirius for a full minute before replying. "You do realize that Lily will most likely kill you when she finds out, don't you?"

"Puh-lease I am not scared of a tiny thing like Evans! What's the worst she can do? Punch me with her tiny fists?" Sirius said, looking highly unconcerned,

"Do you not know Lily Evans?" Remus asked him.

"I've been in the same classes as her since she was 11. Of course I know Evans!" Sirius bragged.

"Then you'll know that Lily is top of the year in Defence Against the Dark Arts and could hex you with both eyes closed and arms tied behind her back. You'll be wishing you'd gone to Durmstrang like your parents wanted before the end of the week. Remember how she got her revenge on Kevin Craig after he cheated on her? He wasn't able to walk for a week and to this day the teachers still have no idea who did it." Remus reminded him.

"Ah, but Kevin was a jerk and he wasn't her partner in a subject and let's all remind ourselves that Miss Evans will do anything to get top marks in a subject, and that means having to talk to me. So you see, I've got nothing to worry about! She'll have to talk to me if she wants to do well this year and as we know, Lily Evans would rather die than fail a subject," Sirius laughed smugly.

"Wow Padfoot. I am genuinely surprised! I wouldn't have thought that you could work that all out but you did!" James clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Well done mate!"

"I know!" Sirius grinned. "Wait a minute-"

"So! James, did you hear about the Prefect meeting?" Remus quickly interrupted.

"No," James replied sullenly. "Why?"

"It's been changed to Friday instead of Saturday."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Remus looked at James, shocked. "Yeah, but why are you shouting? I thought you would have been pleased!"

"Of course I'm glad it's been changed but after all that grief she gave me when she must have known she was going to change it all along! That little bit-"

"You heard about the Prefect's meeting then?" Lily said brightly from behind James. "Yeah, I know that I said it would be Saturday but it turns out that Saturday didn't suit me either so I changed it to Friday night at 8 instead. Hope that's ok. See ya later!" And with that Lily cheerfully walked past them.

Sirius looked confused. "Did that just happen?"

The other boys seemed to be in as much shock as Sirius. "Why wasn't she yelling?" Remus asked, dazed. "She should have been pissed at you Sirius but I think she actually smiled as she went past."

"I love that girl," was all that James had to say.

"Weren't you angry with her before?" Peter asked, even more confused than Sirius.

"You have to admit, that's something that one of us would probably have done," Sirius said admiringly as they all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Remus shook his head to clear it, "Anyway, I've talked to Dumbledore and we're all go for Saturday night. It was really weird though, I think he knew that I wouldn't be alone."

"What? He can't. We haven't told anyone and it's not as if anyone would guess," Sirius exclaimed, forgetting to lower his voice.

"Keep your voice down you idiot!" James hissed.

"Well, I wasn't that surprised to tell you the truth," Remus told them. "Dumbledore's Dumbledore. Nothing rarely happens that he doesn't know about. What was weird was that he seemed almost proud! Like three of his students becoming illegal Animagi didn't bother him but the fact that they had, made him proud."

"Dumbledore's cool! He wouldn't mind so long as we were careful, and we always are," Sirius told them through his mouth full of mashed potato, the result being that James, who was closest to him, had flecks of potato all over him.

"Sirius! Shut your freakin mouth! I look like I have dandruff now! That is just gross!" James cried out, trying to get the mashed potato out of his hair while the others almost wet themselves laughing.

"Urgh you are such a pig, Black," Mandy told him as she walked past them to sit beside Lily and Sarah.

"You love it really, Jones," Sirius grinned at her, showing more mash in his mouth.

"My last names Johnson you moron," Mandy said, disgusted.

"Why did I always think it was Jones?" Sirius asked James.

"Cause you're an idiot?" James suggested.

"Why is she always pissed at me though? She talks to you alright James and she gets on fine with Remus, so why doesn't she like me, the most charming of the Marauders?" Sirius wondered, vaguely aware that the thought of Mandy not liking him annoyed him more than he thought it would.

"It might be because every time she's around, we don't make sexist comments about her," Remus informed him.

"They're not sexist! They're just funny!"

"Sirius, you are the only one who ever finds those jokes funny," Remus told him while the others nodded.

"You're just jealous of my comic talent!" Sirius said looking miffed.

James rolled his eyes, "Yeah and my name's Albus Dumbledore."

"Yeah, and you're an asshole," Sirius said, grabbing more mashed potato and waving it threateningly at James who hastily backed away.

"Do you still have the Invisibility cloak, James?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah it's upstairs in my trunk," James replied, still glancing warily at Sirius and his mashed potato. "What'll it be this time, Remus? Sick mother?"

"Nah I used that one too much last year. I was thinking of going with my dog died," Remus let them know, looking around to make sure that nobody had overheard.

"I didn't know you had a dog?" Peter said, looking surprised.

"I don't. But nobody here knows that do they?" Remus explained.

"And of course, because Remus is such a caring person, the whole school will fall for his having to go and comfort his younger sister," James finished for him.

"Yeah, like that will ever be possible. You know that my Mum and Dad haven't trusted me with Hannah for three years. Ever since…well, ever since she nearly…you know…they haven't left me alone with her. As if I might suddenly turn when I'm alone in the same room as her. I used to look into her eyes and see now much she loved me but now when I do…I see fear. I'm her big brother. I'm meant to protect her but instead she needs to be protected from me. How screwed up is that?" Remus laughed wryly, not quite managing to hide the pain that marred his face.

The others looked at each other and nodded. "Come on," James said, grabbing Remus by one arm, Sirius grabbing the other while Peter followed his arms full of bread rolls.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Remus protested, trying to resist while most of the Great Hall stared in astonishment.

"You need cheering up," James declared.

"It's best not to think about one's family too much," Sirius explained. "Heck look at mine! I'd be depressed for the rest of my life if I spent too much time thinking about them. That's why we're taking you to the Hog's Head to get completely plastered."

"What?" Remus looked astounded. "We can't! James you're Head Boy for God's sake and I'm a Prefect! If we're caught we'll be expelled!"

"So?" James asked. "Some things are more important than being Head Boy or a Prefect. As our friend, it is our responsibility to cheer you up when you're low. So come on Moony! Let's go cheer you up with some alcohol!"

"Oh God! My head!" James groaned early the next morning.

"I hate you all," Remus told them, fighting the urge to throw up.

"What time did we get back last night?" Peter mumbled from beneath his bed covers.

"I think it was about 3," James said, managing to lift his head from the toilet seat enough to answer. "Sirius you lazy bugger, get up. We're going to be late."

In reply their was a moan from behind Sirius' hangings.

"Remus, is there none of that potion we made last year left?" James asked hopefully.

"No, we finished it over the summer. We were meant to make a new batch once we came back to Hogwarts," Remus said, dashing James' hopes of a swift recovery.

"Does that mean I'm going to have to cope with a hangover all day?" Sirius complained, having finally gotten up.

"Yep."

"God. Why the hell is there not a spell for hangovers? James, remind me to invent one," Sirius told him.

"So that's to go on the same to do list as beating Dumbledore in an arm wrestling contest and making out with Jessica Chang?" James asked him.

"Ah, Jessica Chang. She is one hot chick," Sirius sighed wistfully. "I don't understand why she still won't make out with me though?"

"Because she is one of the most poplar girls in school and already has a boyfriend?" Remus suggested.

"You know what Remus?" Sirius said, getting out of bed. "It's your fault that we're feeling like this!"

"My fault? How the hell in your twisted mind did you work that one out?" Remus demanded.

"Well, if we hadn't had to cheer you up we wouldn't be feeling like crap this morning."

"**Had **to cheer me up?" Remus glared. "Oh please, you were just looking for an excuse to go out and get drunk."

Sirius laughed suddenly. "Yeah but we did have fun, you have to admit it. Do you remember that barmaid you tried to hit on?"

James started to laugh as well. "And you were so drunk you didn't realise that he was actually a guy until he started speaking!"

Remus looked angrily at all three of them before giving up and laughing himself. "That wasn't as funny as Sirius being slapped by those three girls he snogged last night once they realised he'd snogged them all."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed when they all fell to the floor as they were laughing so hard. " Well…well… do you remember how Peter slipped as we entered the bar? That was hilarious!" The three of them stopped laughing and looked up at Sirius questioningly.

"How did we ever come to be friends with him?" Remus asked for the hundredth time.

"I think we felt sorry for him," James answered, shaking his head. "And please Padfoot, can you put some more clothes on? The sight of you in your boxers makes me want to puke again."

"Do you not know how many girls would pay to see this?" Sirius wanted to know. They all shook there heads. "Well… a lot!"

"Oh God I'm gonna be sick," James moaned, running to the bathroom.

"Feeling alright Black?" Lily asked Sirius who was sitting next to her with his head in his hands.

"Just great, thanks Evans," Sirius said sarcastically, lifting his head and glaring at her.

"Good, because we really need to keep going if we're ever going to finish this homework Professor Matthews set us," Lily told him.

"It's Tuesday night, Evans. We got that homework yesterday. You actually dragged me to the library for this? When I could be in bed recovering?" Sirius demanded.

"Recovering from what exactly, Black?" Lily asked smugly.

"I hate you right now, Evans, you know that don't you?" She had him and Sirius knew it. He couldn't admit that he was hung over or else she would have known he had been drinking and would have no qualms about turning him in. He was hers. For the moment.

"I know. But for now lets focus on this homework and not your hatred of me, Alright?" Lily continued without waiting for an answer. "Now I think we should do the _Shield Charm_. It casts a temporary invisible wall around you, deflects minor curses and-

"Will be what most of the class are doing," Sirius finished for her.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Lily asked, irritated.

"As a matter of fact, I do. James and I came across a spell in our fifth year that's not used very often but is very effective. We were looking for spells to-" Sirius stopped suddenly. "Well, that's not important. Anyway we came across this spell that was in two parts. The first part of the spell supposedly formed a shield around your entire body and absorbed the spells that were sent at you."

"That's what the _Shield Charm_ spell does. Are you sure it's not the same-"

"Would you let me finish?" Sirius looked at the affronted Lily, daring her to say something. When she didn't he continued. "Well, not only did this spell absorb the spells that were directed at you, it sort of, stored them and when you said the second part of the spell, all the spells it had absorbed could be directed at whoever you wanted all at once."

Lily looked shocked for a minute. "So you're telling me that it re-uses the spells that it absorbed against whoever you want? Like the person you're fighting?" Sirius nodded. "And it directs them all at once?" Once more Sirius nodded. "I've never even heard of a spell that comes close to doing that! But could we learn it? I mean, with a spell that can do that, it must be pretty tricky to learn."

"Oh it's not hard. Me and James got it on our third try," Sirius announced to a speechless Lily. "What? We got curious so we tried it out! I'll teach it to you. It really isn't that hard. There is a flaw with it though. You can't actually create any of your own spells and if you accidentally make the shield falter or drop it without having released the spells…" Sirius trailed off.

"What? What happens then?"

"Well…all the spells are released and have nowhere to go except into… well, you." Sirius explained.

"Sirius, what book did you find this in?" Lily asked, slowly, forgetting to call Sirius by his last name.

"How the hell am I meant to remember that?"

"Well did you get it from the Restricted Area of the Library or from the main library?"

"It wasn't from the Library. It was one of James' Dad's books that he'd brought with him." Sirius told a relieved Lily. "I'm pretty sure we saw the same book in the restricted Area of the Library once, though," Sirius added, ending Lily's brief moment of relief.

"Don't you see, Sirius, we can't use it if it's in there. And even if it wasn't, I don't think I would want to learn it."

"Why not?"

"Because it must be in there for a reason. Plus it sounds dangerous. Imagine your in a battle and your suddenly distracted and your shield falters. All those spells attacking you at once," Lily shuddered. "And that goes for the person who the spells are all aimed at. Supposing you were fighting someone you didn't want to kill and you aimed all those spells at them! There would be no chance of survival! " Lily looked stricken at the thought.

"Alright, why are you freaking out? It was only a suggestion." Sirius glanced sideways at her. "What spell do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. If we're not using the _Shielding Charm_ and we're not doing the other spell, then I guess we'll just have to come up with another one." Lily shrugged, grabbing the nearest book and scanning its content list, while Sirius sighed, defeated and did the same.

It only took them forty five minutes of brain storming before Sirius was bored and feeling worse than ever.

"Ok I think I've got one," Lily said for the fiftieth time. Sirius looked up from the book he was attempting to read, hopefully. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but what about the Impediment Jinx?"

"The one that slows and obstructs attackers?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not as good as the Shield Charm if you want to protect yourself from spells, but it gives you time to run away from your attacker. So what do you think?" Lily asked him.

"I think that if it gets me out of here then let's do it," Sirius complained.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is this not important enough for you to actually have to spend some time on it? If so I'm sorry for being such a bother to you," Lily stood up, ready to start a yelling match. She had been in a bad mood ever since it was announced that Sirius was her partner, so she felt that yelling at Sirius would get it out of her system.

"What the hell's wrong with you Evans? One minute you seem almost normal and the next your some psycho bitch who's on my case for a homework that's not even due for another THREE DAYS!" Sirius yelled, also standing up.

"WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHO KNOWS ILLEGAL SPELLS!"

"WELL I'M NOT THE ONE THAT'S AN UPTIGHT BITC-"

"Mr Black! You will refrain from swearing at once! I will not have such language in my library!" Madam Pince the librarian scolded. "And Miss Evans, I expected better from you. And you being Head Girl this year. I want you both out of my library at once. And the next time you two feel up for a shouting match please do so outside my library." And Madam Pince proceeded to shoo them out of the library where Lily, with a last glare at Sirius, stormed off.

**Ok so I'm sorry that this is just a bit of a fill in chapter until we get to the main one where it all kicks off, hopefully after the next one. Hope you enjoyed this one anyway and leave me a review!**


End file.
